


Oh My Dear Lord

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love pain and suffering, M/M, Poetry, this hurt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: your last breathPLACE: in my arms
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Oh My Dear Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHaze/gifts).



Oh my dear Lord  
Why did it come to this?  
Why?

Oh my dear Lord  
I hear his breaths  
He’s here in my arms

Oh my dear Lord  
I gave my all for him  
I gave you my soul for him

Oh my dear Lord  
You’re not kind  
Were you ever kind?

Oh my dear Lord  
I have nothing left to give for him  
I have nothing to bargain with

Oh my dear Lord  
I hear the silence  
He’s here in my arms


End file.
